User talk:Bloody18
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ragnor Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Become Ragnorian page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Zaffie (Talk) 23:18, January 28, 2012 Yes, your siggie is lovely. No, you don't make character pages, I do that. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:22, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do like your avatar, although you spelt 'Sorrows' wrong in your sig. LOL. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 08:05, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Yo, Blood, PLEASE remember to read the rules before you start posting. And then follow them. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) You're not writing (ext.) on any of your comments. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:41, February 5, 2012 (UTC) '*sigh* You did NOT, I just added them in! Look at the history of the comments if you don't believe me! But since it's boring and a waste of time following your character around just to add in (ext.)s, please remember to put them in next time. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Great. She sucks. *sigh* [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:16, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I saw. I'm very upset about this. D: [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:38, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Uh. Tempting, but I'm not sure they would accept this. O_O We can always try though, I suppose. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 00:16, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Bloody, Zaffie ain't. She'll probably be on at like 3-4 our time, right now it's 5:30 am where she lives xD Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 18:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ain't on, sorry, forgot to type a word xD Everything the Light Touches,[[User talk:Wetstream|'Is ''Our Kingdom...]] 19:14, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Uh, we'll see, Blood. I'd prefer to keep myself as the only admin for now - I might consider it later. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:14, February 20, 2012 (UTC) When you get the emerald it disappears and your quest is completed. You do not have to RP it disappearing. You just buy it and then your quest is done. And what second quest? [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 23:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I dunno - run around, earn money, buy pets, sail boats. There are a lot of things to do. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 01:42, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No, exploring is not a quest. And there ARE other quests, but not set ones. You have to stumble upon them. [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 02:02, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Firstly, no, the rules for pets are different to the rules for companions. Pets live shorter lives, you can't RP them seperately from your character, and they can be traded, sold, and swapped. Secondly, yes, of course you have to get a boat to go to one of the islands. They are over the sea. Duh. How did you think you were supposed to get there? Thirdly, no, you may make another character after you have been on the wiki for one Ragnorian year. You joined in Bealtaine/1, so you'll have to wait for Bealtaine/2 to make another character. And I suggest writing that date down on your userpage, because it's important to remember it if you want another character. And fourthly... well, they're not really connected at all... I mean, they really don't have anything in common, do they? ..... [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 21:16, February 21, 2012 (UTC) New System Hey, Blood. I just wanted to let you know that I'm trying out a new system in Ragnor - to make sure I manage to reply to everyone as often as I can, and people don't have to be kept waiting as much. If you look at Lawrence's page, you will see that in his main info is a new sentence telling you where he is currently. Now, I'm going to ask you to update that section for me. You don't have to update it everytime you just walk through a page, but everytime you stop to talk to someone on a page, if you update that section I will get there faster. Likewise, everytime you finish RPing for a day, just update that section before you leave. Thanks so much! Feel free to message me if you have any questions! [[User:Zaffie|'mae pob ']][[User talk:Zaffie|'Brenin cenllysg ']][[Beyond|'Zaffie!']] 22:15, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Restarting Ragnor Hi Blood Just letting you know that Ragnor is being restarted! However this means that inactive characters need to be cleaned out. Your character has been placed as a Candidate for Deletion and will be deleted permanently on the 6th of January 2013 unless you message me between now and then and tell me you want to keep your character. Alternatively, you can message me and tell me to delete your character and make yourself a new one. Sincerely, Zaffie Oh you're right, I didn't see. You can't make a second character right now, so I'll just delete your current one and you can start again. And I can possibly help you with your wiki, if I can find the time :) [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:57, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bloody, how are you? (: ♪Birchy♪We're out of bitter revenge at the moment. It's either tea or nothing. 00:09, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, just do whatever. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 00:34, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Just letting you know your character's age is being changed from sixteen to eleven, on account of there being a rule stating 'no characters over twelve to be created'. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 00:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Eh, ok. Remind me to change it later - I'm busy with new users right now. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 01:19, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I changed his age and his Twelve Quest is on his page. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 02:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Um Thanks! But how? Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... and reading as many spoilers about it as I can... Theoretically, I know how to, but it confuses me when editing the signiature... ...Hmmm... Personally, I'd want it to be just the way it is now, but... hmmm... wait a second--if it basically the same thing... actually, can I try first? Is this looking right, or am I failing miserably?Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... That backfired...Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... 05:12, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! but when I try to add a part for my talk page, it keeps cutting off...Jetfeather is waiting for The House of Hades to come out... 05:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Wha? ...That sounds really confusing, sorry, but I'm not sure I'll be able to keep up with it all... ...ah, well, I'll just stick with this, okay? * (the above was from Jetfeather who failed to remember her siggie) To: chaps who get this message. Just letting you know that this evening I updated the current position of your character. :D In future, unless you're leaving in like a SUPER big hurry, it's a really good idea to update that section of your character page yourself - it helps you remember where you are, and it helps me remember where you are so that I can go there and make sure that you're not stuck waiting on a reply from me. It's a useful system all around, so just try and update it whenever you stop your RP for the day. Ta! Zaffie. ...i have no idea why I replied on my talk page. Shows i was tired, right? xD ♪Birchy♪We're out of bitter revenge at the moment. It's either tea or nothing. 11:18, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I saw your message, but I wasn't sure where we could chat so... [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 23:52, December 23, 2012 (UTC) A House! Your character has a house! Visit Zeradias Scorpio's house here! --Zaffie. Hi! Just a quick message to remind you that your character, Zeradias Scorpio, has one week left before he turns thirteen. His Twelve Quest needs to be finished by then in order to complete the rite of passage which will take him from a child to a Ragnorian adult! Good luck! -- [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 22:01, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Just go on IRC and type /msg Zaffie HI . [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 00:44, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well it's possible you got on at a time when I a) wasn't on or b) was on nick|BBL. I'm always called Zaffie so it's no good trying Banana or anything like this. Just keep trying, I'm not on IRC 24/7. [[User:Zaffie|'She's Armed... ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' He's Dangerous']][http://questheroes.wikia.com/wiki/The_Questers_Wiki '''CASKETT FOREVER!!!'] 05:04, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Failed Twelve Quest Edit Hi. This is a message to let you know that your character, Zeradias Scorpio, has failed his Twelve Quest. This could be a significant problem for him in Ragnor, as there are several places and adventures which will only accept post-TQ characters. But don't worry! Zeradias will get another chance - when he turns fifteen, and takes on the Fifteen Quest - the secondary version of the Twelve Quest! If he succeeds then, he will finally be considered a Ragnorian adult and be able to do everything the island has to offer. So don't lose hope! --Zaffie